danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monomi/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Concept Art Usami.png|Usami's design. Concept Art Monomi.png|Monomi's design. wizard of monomi offcial design.png|Usami's costumes from the Wizard of Monomi skit. Height_comparison_Monobear_and_Monomi.png|Height comparison between Monokuma and Monomi. monomi official design DR3.png|Monomi's design for Danganronpa 3. Beta Design Monomi betas.png|Monomi's beta design. Early Monomi.png|Monomi's early design. usami anime rough draft.png|Usami's anime rough draft. Monokuma and Monomi DR3 Blue Ray special Art.jpg|Line-art for Danganronpa 3 Special Art. Game Events ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue dangan-2012-11-19-17h52m28s61.png|Usami's introduction as the highschool students' teacher. Usami transforming a chicken.gif|Usami transforming a chicken. Usami congratulating everyone.png|Usami congratulating everyone on gathering their first hope fragments. Mono fight GIF.gif|Usami fighting Monokuma for the first time. Turned into Monomi.png|Usami revealing to have been turned into Monomi. Mono kick.gif|Monokuma kicking Monomi. Monobear_vs_Monomi.jpg|Monokuma vs. Monomi, ending in Monokuma's victory. DR2 01191.jpg|Monokuma punching Monomi. Monomi about to ight the monobeast.png|Monomi about to face off against one of Monokuma's Monobeasts. On his signal monobeast.png|Monomi preparing to get shot by Monokuma. Chapter 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. b0042375_5020f2df1a776.jpg|Monomi and Monokuma as a comedy duo, “The Monokumas-!”. tumblr_inline_mpwubjfHWO1qz4rgp.jpg|Monokuma vs. Monomi, ending in Monokuma's victory.....again. Chapter 5 Chiaki and Monomi's goodbye.jpg|Monomi and Chiaki Nanami bidding their farewell. Nanami and Monomi before being excuted.png|Chiaki and Monomi in their execution. Island Mode Usami beats everyone.png|Usami beating Monokuma in Island Mode. Special Monomi Bunnie's room.jpg|Monomi's room. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Epilogue Monomi fin.png|Monomi's cameo at the end of the game. New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing Trailer Monomi_in_DR_V3.jpg|Monomi announcing the available consoles to play the game. Kumas_in_V3_Trailer.png|Monomi, Shirokuma and Kurokuma on a Class Trial. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa: The Animation - Episode 13 1380215338841.jpg|Monomi's cameo appearance at the ending credits of the final episode. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 02 Usami debuts.png|Usami's initial appearance. Monokuma turns Usami into Monomi.png|Usami turned into Monomi by Monokuma. Koichi accuses Miaya to be the traitor.png|Miaya is accused to be the traitor by Koichi Kizakura. Episode 03 Aoi_and_Monomi_scream.jpg|Monomi and Aoi Asahina reacting to the corpse of Great Gozu. Monomi showing map.png|Monomi showing the map of the building of the Future Foundation to Makoto and Asahina. Episode 04 Running_in_the_hall_way.jpg|Monomi and Asahina founding Kyoko, Mitarai and Tengan. DR3 Monomi.jpg|Monomi prepared for battle. Monomi screaming.jpg|Monomi fired missiles. Episode 07 Playing with ketchup.png|Monaca Towa admits to pulling the ketchup prank on Aoi Asahina through Miaya. Manga Appearances Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair: The Manga Usamimanga.png|Usami introducing herself. Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Hopespeakring.png|Hajime Hinata giving Nagito Komaeda Hope's Peak Ring during the Island Mode. Usmai in her magical girl get up.png|Usami appearing in the classroom. Usami's dead body geeting shot.png|Usami executed by Monokuma's Monobeast. Monokuma vs Monomi ending in Monokuma's victory poor Monomi.png|Monomi after being defeated by Monokuma. Monomi trying to go against Monokuma.png|Monomi about to go against Monokuma again. Monomi ranting ablut her transformation.png|Monomi yelling at Monokuma. Novel Appearances ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Usami as she appears in ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Official Art Nanami.jpg|''Dangan Reload'' Promo Art. Chigun.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art with Gundham Tanaka and Chihiro Fujisaki. Danganronpa Reload official art Mikan Usami Chiaki.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art with Mikan Tsumiki and Chiaki. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' Official Art. Game nam.jpg|Official Art from the Dengeki PlayStation Awards 2012 Memorial Visual BOOK. Dangan Ronpa Namco.png|''Dangan Ronpa'' Namco Promotional Poster. USboTy4.jpg|Monomi on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Holiday card from Spike Chunsoft.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa Wooser HTL Poster Crossover.PNG|Usami along with the rest of the Danganronpa 2 cast along with the Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth life cast. Toot toot in Kyoto.png|Official Art. Miss Monomi's snail lesson.png|Official Art. DR3 with Miaya's new updated appearance.png|Miaya and Usami featured along with the rest of the Side: Future cast. DR3 Special Art Monokuma and Monomi Full color.jpg|Official Art. Future Volume 3.jpg|Monomi, Miaya, Hina Ryota, and Koichi on Side: Future's volume three cover. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing Official Site Usami on the official site.png|Usami on the official Danganronpa 1.2 Reload site. c18.png|Usami/Monomi on the official English site. UsamiDangan3.png|Usami's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site. References Category:Image galleries